Thank you Mr Trojan
by Browns
Summary: Bella's computer is attacked by a virus. When the PC Doctors show up it is none other than the lab partner she had been ogling all semester. What will Bella do now that he is on her turf?


**A/N: **This story was written for the Fandom effort to Help Haiti!

I wanted to thank **MsKathy** for organizing this effort.

Thank you very much to all who donated. I am so pleased to see how much Fandom has contributed to this cause, further reinforcing that you are all extraordinary ladies.

"**Man can never be a woman's equal in the spirit of ****selfless**** service with which nature has endowed her." - **Mohandas Gandhi

My thoughts and prayers go out to everyone in Haiti, as well as, the Haitian Communities around the world.

Special thanks to my Betas **Brandy_D** and **Kismit1496**, for the speedy service as always.

* * *

**Thank You Mr. Trojan**

Edward's cock grazed my inner thigh as he climbed into the bed, pursuing me like an animal on the prowl for its prey. His eyes were heavy with lust, and I wanted him.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment, Bella?" He asked settling over me.

"Do know how long I've wanted you naked, beneath me, aching for my—"

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Mmm," I groaned. I was so close. Edward, my lab partner of six months, who I had been dreaming of for the same duration, was two inches from my core, and my damn alarm had to go off at that particular moment.

_Beep Beep Beep _

Cockblocked by a fucking clock, it deserved to be punished.

I reached over, and slapped what I thought was the off button. I closed my eyes hoping to return to the sweet spot with Edward. Just as I began to fall asleep, the damn clock went off again. I grabbed it and threw with as much force as I could muster. Once the beeping had ceased, I tried to remember the reason it was going off in the first place. It was a weekday, another morning, another day of boring classes and my crap ass night job. I started to groan again, until I remembered it was Monday.

On Monday afternoons, I had Human Biology with Edward.

"Bella! Are you awake? If you're not, get the hell up now!" My roommate Alice yelled from the bathroom. It was conveniently located between our rooms, which meant she had the pleasure of interrupting me as she pleased.

"Bella, didn't you say something about today?" Alice asked as she barged into my room through the bathroom. I looked over at my room door and mentally kicked myself. I remembered to lock my room door, but not the bathroom door, which my roommate seemed to prefer using whenever she entered my domain.

"Yes, I said I have class at 2:30 PM today, as in not for another five and a half hours from now." I stated, glancing at the clock on the wall which showed 9:05 AM.

I wanted to beat Alice with a stick for her annoying babble, but I chose to go take a shower instead. Feeling fresh, I sat at my desk and logged onto my computer intent on checking my emails before I had my breakfast.

There were two new emails one from Jacob, who I had been avoiding like the plague, and another from UPS Management. _Why is UPS emailing and how did they get my email address?_

I opened the message:

To: Isabella Swann [ .com]

From: Corrine Padgett, UPS Manager []

Subject: UPS Tracking Number Number 08716300

Hello!

We recently attempted to deliver a package to you. Unfortunately there was an error in your address.

Please complete the form attached and return so we may deliver your package.

Thank you,

United Parcel Service

"Alice! Are you expecting a package from UPS?"

"No… oh wait I forgot, yes. Why?" She responded.

"I have an email here stating they can't deliver due to an invalid address."

"Crap! That must be my new Manolo Blahniks. They didn't have my size at the store so they ordered it for delivery. What does the email say?" She stated as she stood over my shoulder.

I waved before the screen indicating she should read it for herself.

"Well open the damn file, I want my Manolos!"

"I don't know, Alice. It looks kind strange to me. Why are they emailing me for your package and why isn't your name in the email? They didn't even spell my last name correctly. There is even a punctuation error; don't you think UPS would have a proofreader for their emails?"

"Oh, move out of my way." She said pushing me aside as she clicked to open the attached .zip file. "Let me know when it's downloaded. I'm not finished getting ready for work. I can't be late for the second week of my internship."

I stepped away from the PC while the file began to download. When I returned it was rebooting. I logged back on and the first thing I noticed was a pop-up from my antivirus program:

Malware Detected: !C

Then the computer shut down by itself down and rebooted again. _This cannot be happening!_ I repeated the login process, all the while thinking I had not yet printed my Bio paper due in the afternoon.

"FUCK! No! This can't be happening. Alice, I'm fucking going to kill you!" I yelled.

"What? Why? " She said as she came rushing into the room.

"You just downloaded a damn worm on my computer. I can't do anything. My Human Bio paper is due today and it's on there." I said, pointing to the computer that was shutting down to reboot again.

"Oh shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll pay to have it repaired. I'll call the PC Doctors to come over and I'll leave some cash in my room." She said as she ran out the door.

* * *

Per Alice an in home call was scheduled with the PC Doctor and someone would be at the apartment no later than 1 PM.

I didn't expect what showed up at my door.

As I opened the door to a man with PC Doctor tag on his shirt, I thought about just how much I had underestimated the draw to the IT/IS field, when the hottest nerd I had ever seen walked through my door. He had his head down so I had the opportunity to peruse his body at will.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I hear you have a huge worm problem," he said with a grin. When he raised his head he let out a gasp, and then quickly recovered, while I was rendered speechless.

His double entendre did not go unnoticed, but if I could have spoken in that moment, I still would have chosen to ignore it. _Edward Cullen was going to be in my bedroom. Squeee…_

"Why don't you show me to your office…Ms. Swan." He said, looking down at this clipboard to verify my last name, as if he didn't know who I was.

"You know you can call me Bella, Edward. The umm…computer is actually in my bedroom. Right this way." I replied as I led him to my room. I turned around to ensure Edward was following me and noticed his eyes were averted down as he walked. It didn't take me long to deduce he was staring at my ass.

His gaze returned to my face when he realized he'd been caught. He simply smiled and shrugged as if to say I couldn't blame him for looking. And I really didn't. I had dressed in yoga pants, sans panties and a fitted t-shirt, sans a bra.

He took a seat at the computer and began his work.

"So, how do you think you got the virus? You weren't watching porn on here were you?" He asked flashing me a grin as he wrote necessities for his records. I knew his goal was to render me dumbfounded again, but I decided to have some fun at his expense.

"No, Edward. I only watch porn on my DVD player. It's easier to rewind to my favorite parts! Actually, I was just watching some. You know, trying to relax before class." I reached for the remote and started the DVD player for effect. The added bonus was there was in fact a porn DVD in the player.

He started to cough and his clipboard dropped to the floor, as the visual of a man's head between a woman's legs appeared on the television. _One point for Bella._

"_Oh yes, baby. Suck it…mmm…just like that. Ugh, I can't wait to taste your cock. So fucking good…mmm_," the blonde porn star yelled between moans. I noticed Edward was still gawking at the television and had not begun the job he came to handle.

I turned off the television, grabbed a book from my night stand and sat on the bed against the headboard with my ankles crossed.

"Why'd you turn it off, I was hoping you would show me the parts that you rewind and review," he said with his signature grin, after breaking out of his haze.

"Oh, you were watching it, now how about you fix my computer, so I can print off my paper for class this afternoon." I replied happily as he discreetly adjusted himself.

He turned to the computer quite flustered and went back to work. After about fifteen minutes, he cleared his throat and asked, "So what topic did you choose for your paper?"

"Human sexuality," I replied. I watched as Edward's Adam's apple bobbed significantly.

"Oh, I see."

"What was your topic?" I inquired.

"Pain. I wrote the paper on the '_Stimulation of Pain Receptors and Its Effects on the Human Body_.'" He was proud of his work, but all I heard was that he had chosen to write about sex as well. "What…um…did you choose in the Sexuality topic?"

"Well…I wrote...the title is '_The Effects of Pornography on the Sexual Habits of Women.'_" I answered with a smile.

His hand which had been moving the mouse briskly, stilled and he turned to stare at me. He gave me a dangerously sexy look as he licked his lips.

"Wait, so that was…research?"

"You could say that. However, it would be more accurate to say that I decided to use the…resources I had on hand, to complete my assignment." I watched Edward's eyes go wide, I felt hot instantly and I followed his gaze to my chest. My nipples were hard and plainly visible under my shirt.

My breaths became shallow as I watched him move from the desk. I knew what he was doing; at least I prayed it was what I thought. Although my desire to have Edward in my bed was strong, he had a job to do and I needed it to be completed.

He grabbed my bare feet and dragged me to the edge of the bed.

"Bella…" he whispered before grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. He dropped to his knees and took one of my nipples into his mouth as his kneaded the other. His unoccupied hand slid into the back of my yoga pants before I could get out the question.

"What about the computer?" I asked, only half caring at that point if it ever got fixed.

"I was done fixing it ten minutes ago," he murmured around my pert nipple. I hummed and placed my hands into his hair pulling him closer. I reveled in the sensation produced by his tongue against my breast.

A gust of air reminded me that my room door was still wide open and needed to be locked quickly.

"Door…" I whispered, as the pleasure Edward's mouth was giving me didn't allow me to speak any louder.

He removed himself from my body and crossed the room to lock the door. On his way back, he discarded his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxer briefs, which revealed his straining erection.

He returned to his previous position, on his knees between my legs and immediately went for my yoga pants. In one swift move they were on the floor, and he pulled me even closer to the edge of the bed.

"Don't you wear undergarments, Bella?" He asked returning to the delicate sampling of my bosom.

"Not on Mondays," I moaned. I had long since given up wearing panties on those days simply because they were ruined by the time I returned home from Bio. Every touch, no matter how innocent from Edward resulted in immediate arousal.

I felt his cock twitch, as his upper torso trembled with a growl at my words and the implications behind them.

In a split second, he moved from my chest and crashed his mouth to mine. His tongue was hot and sweet as it fought for control. I returned my hands to his wild silky hair and pulled him closer deepening our kiss, as if that was even possible.

I felt the need for friction as my core became a volcanic river, steaming with the hot arousal that flowed from my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hoisted me higher as he began to crawl up the bed with my body wrapped around him, never breaking our kiss. He stopped as we neared the top and I let my body fall to the mattress.

I grabbed the band of his boxers and muttered, "Off."

They were quickly eliminated and sailing across the room as he returned to me rubbing his rock hard cock against my sex and licking my tits. I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me.

I grabbed hold of his cock, and he hissed while I moved my hand against his shaft in strong slow strokes. He stared heavy lidded into my eyes as I continued my ministration.

"Please," I begged. I needed his hands on me, in me, anywhere on my body.

Without warning, his thumb met my clit and a finger thrusted into me forcing my back to arch from the bed.

"So fucking wet for me, Bella. Oh God, I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispered as he continued to plunge in and out of me, adding a second finger.

"More," I cried pushing my hips into his hand. "I need to feel you, please fuck me, Edward."

He removed our hands from their respective body parts. My hand was replaced with his and his cock replaced his thumb. I gasped feeling his tip at my entrance. He teased me running back and forth between my clit and the place I required him the most.

He brought his mouth back to mine and I knew it was the last kiss before he entered me. Filling me with his cock as it massaged every nerve ending that had been calling to him for months.

I rejoiced as he aligned himself carefully. I was finally going to _feel_ Edward Cullen inside of me. He grazed my entrance with his cock and that's when I heard it. Though faint and far off in the distance, I knew it was real.

"Bella, you're going to be late. Don't tell me you went back to sleep," Alice called out to me. I opened my eyes and they immediately flashed in time to see the door from the bathroom fly open.

"Oh my god put that thing away and get some clothes on, Edward. You're both going to be late for class." She said turning on her heels in retreat. "I swear, I'm scared for life," she yelled behind her.

I thought it was strange that Alice knew who Edward was, but I was too preoccupied with staring at the effects of her appearance. Edward's cock was visibly deflating before me. He groaned fell beside me on the bed and rolled onto his back, muttering about being, _cockblocked by the freaking pixie._

"I hate to say it, but she's right. We should go. Rain check," he asked still panting from our almost activity.

I nodded, and tried my best not to throw a temper tantrum, for being cockblocked for the second time that day.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading...please review.

Much Love & Respect

**~Browns**


End file.
